Creepboxx
Creepboxx is one of the seven chief enemies of the Bikini Rangers Space Blitz and a main antagonist of Space Blitz during its first arc. He is the mantis-like powerhouse of Fetish Warstar and stands out as Kyle Richards and Malkor Kaiser's main elite among the Insectoids, ranking as their second-in-command. Among the Insectoids, he holds up his title as "The Mightiest of All Insectoids", although his superior, Malkor Kaiser, surpasses him in power. Biography Creepboxx wants to destroy the Earth and squash humanity underfoot with brutal force. He is also obsessed with taking down the Desdemona Red by himself, whom he comes to see as his main rival. He is primarily sent down to Earth to explore it unnoticed. One day he bumped into Melissa Gorga, the Desdemona Red, stating that the two will duel one day. "Forget Vrak-Man's complicated schemes. This is the path to victory. Strike fast and strike hard!" ―Creepox speaking to Malkor Kaiser after summoning Dragonflaysrc Later, Creepboxx decided to deal with the Desdemona Red personally while his monster Dragonflay deals with the other Rangers. Seeing that the Desdemona Red is pretty good, he decided to return to the Fetish Warstar Spaceship, just to give the Desdemona Red time to improve for another encounter. As a result, he left Dragonflay to his doom, making Creepox's attack a failure. Later still, Creepboxx decided to take out all of the Rangers, while still maintaining a grudge against Melissa Gorga. During this mission, he removed his silver armor and revealed he could attack by blasting powerful Meteor Shots. He proved strong enough to endure most of the Rangers attacks and weapons. He was eventually, and initially, destroyed by Melissa Gorga. He was enlarged by Vrak-Man, and the Zombats, where he once again wore his silver armor. While enlarged, Creepboxx could now blast electric attacks from his pincers, in addition to his signature Galaxy Meteor Shots. After being pummeled by Creepboxx, Gosei gave the Space Blitz Rangers, care of Melissa Gorga, the ability to form the Voyager Datazord, which defeatd Creepboxx with its Voyager Datazord. "You may have won this battle, Rangers, but you won't win the war against the Insectoids!" ―Creepboxx's final words before his death.src His death has serious implications to the Insectoids, with Vrak-Man fully taking over the role as second-in-command of Warstar, and, as soon as the Toxic Mutants are found, Both Kyle Richards and Malkor Kaiser wastes no time and sends Vrak-Man to forge an alliance with them, intending to have Bigsman and Bluefur as replacements to Creepox. Months after Creepboxx's demise, Vrak-Man used Creepboxx as an example of someone who underestimates their opponents to Shadow Serpent, which also further notifies caution to Bigsman and Bluefur, which then begin to think more before scheming. Personality Creepboxx is an innate warrior who holds a firm belief about ruling through strength. He is easily angered by even the most trivial matters and openly expresses his discontent to those around him, even towards Kyle Richards, Malkor Kaiser and Vrak-Man. Although utterly loyal to his leader, he is annoyed at how Vrak-Man is favored by Malkor Kaiser and has very little patience when it comes to planning and scheming. He also has a deep-seeded, personal rivalry with Melissa Gorga. His over-inflated ego also bears a superiority complex towards humans, constantly bragging about the superiority of the Insectoids and belittling the Rangers. These traits make him the polar opposite of his cohort, partner and rival, Vrak-Man, who sees to things with intelligence and usually keeps his cool even under severe pressure. Skills and Abilities Malkor Kaiser's second-in command, Creepboxx is one of the strongest and most powerful Insectoids in Space Blitz (second to only Malkor Kaiser and Vrak-Man themselves), he posses superior strength that surpasses the Rangers in both skill and weaponry. *'Super Strength: '''Creepboxx is one of the seven main villains to battle the Space Blitz Rangers and, as such, possesses extraordinary strength. He is among the strongest Insectoids, second only to Malkor Kaiser His might also fares fairly well when compared to Bigsman and Bluefur. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combat: In addition to Creepboxx's incredible raw strength, he is also a skilled fighter, in the episode Dynamic Melissa Gorga!", he easitly manages to dodge all of the Rangers attacks and subdue them. *'''Meteor Shot: Creepboxx can forces energy in front of him to form a large fireball, and then launches the fireball at his opponents directly in front of him. The orb is extremely hot and cannot be blocked by anything for long. *'All Out Meteor Shot: '''Creepboxx can summon many fireballs from around himself and launch them at the enemy. *'Meteor Barrage: Creepboxx can launch a fireball into the sky, and it will rain down fireballs. *'Defection: '''Creepboxx can defect and energy based attack with ease. *'Extraordinary Leaper: 'Creepboxx can leap at an incredible distance. *'Galaxy Meteor Shots: Creepboxx can muster a large galaxy-like purple orb and fire a massive barrage of energy projectiles to take down his enemies with the might of a raging galaxy. *'Final Burst': Creepboxx's strongest ability, he can focuses all of his energy into a single pink flaming orb that splits into five pieces, and then launch them at the enemy, it rivals or exceeds any countering technique. *'Super Speed': Creepboxx can move extremely fast for short periods of time, using such short bursts to rapidly trounce and catch an adversary by surprise during battle. *'Heightened Agility': Creepboxx is able to move to dodge any attacks while moving at high speeds, allowing him to avert damage through fast collisions. *'Armor: '''Creepboxx possesses an extremely tough armored skin that shields his body from most harm and that also provides enough endurance to be used in physical attacks. *'Extreme Resiliency': Even with out his armor, Creepboxx's shelled skin is a natural armor to most attacks and provides him ultimate durability, regardless of the circumstances. *'High Stamina': Creepboxx can continue to fight for long periods of time without tiring out, which enables him to outlast those against him if overpowering them is not an immediate option. *'Rage Overflow': Creepboxx can strengthen himself by angering himself, triggering a brief but astonishing rise in power and skill. Arsenal *'Mantis Scythes: 'His main weapons are the sickles attached to his forearms. They are extremely sharp and can be kept or become even more sharpened by slicing against one another. Despite their efficiency in close combat, the main utility of the blades is firing Creepboxx's signature moves, Meteor Shot and Galaxy Meteor Shot, which possesses immense destructive power and will violently burst as soon as they contact any solid matter. For defense, like Malkor Kaiser, he sports a metallic armor, characteristic of an elite Insectoid, which enhances the natural endurance of his already tough hide. **'Dark Energy Cutters: 'Creepboxx can also launch dark colored energy cutters from his scythes. **'Energy Empowerment: 'Creepboxx can charge up his scythes with red energy for an increase in power. **'Fireballs: 'Creepboxx can also launch fireballs from his scythes as well. **'Dark Lighting Beams: 'Creepboxx can also fire purple colored lighting beams from his scythes See Also *Dereputa of the Meteor - ''Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. *Creepox, his counterpart in Power Rangers Megaforce. Category:Fictional Charater Category:Space Blitz Series Category:Sentai Villains Category:Organization Category:Transformation period Era